Cell 332
Characters *Yun Guo *Consort Ju *Consort Liu *Yun Zhe *An Hu *Asaro Choices Yun Guo *Great Idea: No Favor *No: Favor +1 Yun Zhe *Sleep: Favor +1 *Practise: Favor +1 An Hu *Apologize:: Favor +1 *Clean up: Favor +5 Asaro *Happy: Favor +1 *Grudge: Favor +5 *I'm not a fish: Favor +1 Rewards Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, the snow hasn't melted yet. Should we make a snowman? Magda: Make a snowman? : Great Idea : Magda: All right. We don't have anything else to do. : Ba Qi: The Zhongcui Palace is a chilly place. I guess the snow there hasn't melted. What about... Ah! Your Grace! Where did you get the snowball! : Magda: There's still some snow in the corner... It's better to have a snowball fight. Don't you think so, Ba Qi? : Ba Qi: No! Your Grace, I give up! : Magda: You can't admit defeat before we start! ...Ah! Lord An Hu! : An Hu: (coughs) The snowball you threw hit its target. : Magda: I... :: Apologize :: Magda: Sorry, I didn't mean it. :: An Hu: The snow is too cold. Your Grace, please be careful not to catch a cold. :: Magda: Thank you for your concern, Lord An Hu. :: Clean up :: Magda: I'm really sorry... Wait a minute, there's still snow on the ground. :: An Hu: Your Grace, please don't! I can clean it up myself... Please excuse me! :: Ba Qi: Strange. Why did he run away so fast? Your Grace didn't do anything. :: Magda: ...Let's go. : No : Xiao Li: Your Highness, I found these in the snow... : Yun Guo: It's not enough to make a snowman! Or even a snowman's head! : Magda: Your Royal Highness, what are you doing? : Yun Guo: Hey, you. Stand here. : Magda: What do you mean? : Yun Guo: You can block the sunlight from melting the snow by standing there. : Magda: ... Alas. Story Chat 2 Qin: Hey, why was there so little charcoal sent to our palace this year? Was the number reduced by you? Eunuch A: That's impossible. We couldn't deduct the number of charcoal sent to Consort Ju. We distributed it according to the rules. The number is correct! Qin: But the Ronghua Palace is big. The number of charcoal distributed to us now isn't enough. Ba Qi: Your Grace, they're stealing the charcoal of others. Magda: Does this happen often? Ba Qi: Yes, Your Grace. It's common for them to reduce the amount of charcoal, daily supplies, and the quality of food. They'll always lick the feet of people in high positions and bully those with low status. Unfavored consorts might live a life worse than the maidservants. Qin: ...Oh? You're from the Salary Department. I guess you haven't sent the charcoal to Consort Chu? Magda: ... Ba Qi: That's too far! They can't take our charcoal! I didn't go to you for missing charcoal last time! How could you do that again! Qin: It's just charcoal. Why are you so upset? My honorable master can't stand the cold. Ba Qi: What about my master? Consort Ju: ...What are you quarrelling about? Qin: Your Grace! Consort Chu is accusing us of taking her charcoal! Consort Ju: Chu Yu, although this palace favors your looks, it won't allow you to be so cruel! : Story Root 2 : Magda: Your Grace, I have never said such a thing. : Consort Ju: Hmph, since you said I took your charcoal, then I'll fulfil your wish! Qin Er, bring it to our palace! : Qin: Yes, Your Grace. : Magda: (That's crossing the line!) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Your Grace, I have never said such a thing. There must be some misunderstanding. Since the eunuch of the Firewood Division is here, how about I ask my maidservant to bring the charcoal back? Eunuch A: Because it's Your Grace's command, I shall not fail! Ba Qi: (whispers) Now, they won't take our charcoal secretly. Your Grace, you're so smart! Magda: Shh, take the charcoal and leave. Story Chat 3 Consort Liu: It was snowing a few days ago, so I painted this 'Winter Land' according to the scenery I saw. What are your thoughts, Your Majesty? Yun Zhe: The implied meaning is good. Consort Liu: I just painted in the spur of the moment. Your Majesty is flattering me. Concubine A: When it's colder, we can go skiing. Concubine B: Ah, I entered the palace late and haven't seen people skiing before. Yun Zhe: People tend to be lazy in winter. It's good to find something to waste time. What are you doing these days, Chu? Magda: I... : Sleep : Magda: I caught a cold few days ago and had been resting in my palace. : Yun Zhe: You better stay indoors. : Magda: Yes. : Practise : Magda: I'm studying a new copybook I bought. : Yun Zhe: It's good to practice calligraphy. Story Chat 4 Magda: Lord Asaro. Asaro: It's you, Consort Chu. Magda: Lord Asaro, it's rare for you to have such leisure time and watch the fish by the lakeside. Asaro: Consort Chu, do you think the fish are happy they don't need to worry about food or full of resentment that they have no freedom? Magda: Um... : Happy : Magda: The fish can only live so comfortably and beautifully when they're taken care of in the Imperial Garden. Of course they should be happy. : Asaro: Consort Chu, do you feel the same? : Magda: You must be joking, Lord Asaro. I'm the daughter of a banished chancellor. I cannot say I'm fortunate... : Asaro: Hah, don't belittle yourself. : Grudge : Magda: I once lived in a vast sea, and now I'm trapped in a pool... People who like power and wealth will enjoy it, but if I'm a fish, I would hate it. : Asaro: I heard it was your choice to enter the palace, Consort Chu. : Magda: The decision was made by my parents. : Asaro: It seems you had free will, but in fact, you had no choice... : I'm not a fish : ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript